In recent years, there is an expectation that devices such as home appliances or AV equipment in a home are connected to a cloud server via a cloud network, log information including operation histories of the devices is collected in the cloud server from the devices such as home appliances or AV equipment, and services are provided with use of the collected log information. For instance, there is proposed a system in which a datacenter operating company operating a cloud server cooperates with a service provider providing services, and the service provider utilizes log information collected by the cloud server, whereby personal services matching with the lifestyle of the user are provided, and marketing analysis is carried out using statistical information.
Further, for instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses the information disclosing server 201 configured such that when public information requested from the client 202 includes attachment information, confirmation information indicating that the public information attached with the attachment information is provided is transmitted to the client 202, and when a reply indicating acceptance is obtained from the client 202, the public information attached with the attachment information relating to e.g. copyright is provided.
The aforementioned system, however, is under consideration. Further improvement is necessary to put the system into practice. For instance, log information to be collected includes personal information relating to the privacy of the user. In particular, personal information cannot be provided to a third party without permission of the user. User's permission is individually necessary in order to provide personal information.